Un problemático plán
by Briel Black
Summary: La chica de ojos agua alzó la vista, y sus orbes chocaron con un peculiar adorno de plástico.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí planteadas son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Un problemático plan.**

**Jueves 24 de Diciembre. 11:40 am.****  
**

—Shi... Shikamaru — Mencionó aquella rubia de ojos aquamarina, con la vista perdida en el suelo y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurre? — Espetó el muchacho de cabello negro en una coleta.

—Yo... digo... tú... me gustas, y mucho—

El moreno no sabía que responder, era consiente que estaba enamorado de ella pero no sabía que contestarle, era algo pronto y no eran las situaciones que él hubiera deseado para una declaración como esa. También existía el factor que quería ser él quién declarara sus sentimientos.

—No, no sé bien, creo que hay que seguir como amigos, no es el momento para ser algo más que eso—

—¿Amigos?—

—Si, es problemático pero creo que avanzar a algo más entre ambos justo ahora no sería favorable, lo mejor será continuar como amigos—

—Su... supongo que si — Tristeza, decepción, eso era lo que describía el sentimiento que reflejaban las nubladas orbes de la chica, nubladas a causa de las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de manera incesante.

—Lo siento — Guardó sus palmas en los bolcillos de su pantalón para después caminar dejando a una rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-o-°-O-0-O-°-o-

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Qué no estás enamorado de ella desde hace mucho? — Preguntó un chico robusto a su mejor amigo.

—Si, lo sé pero tengo un plan... — Contestó un moreno con cara de aburrido.

—Estas jugando con los sentimientos de Temari-chan—

—No, no es así, desde que la rechacé no he dejado de pensar en la manera perfecta para declarármele, yo quería decírselo pero ella me ganó como siempre lo hace, entonces la rechacé y tengo que planear las circunstancias perfectas para decírselo—

—Se enojará, y lo sabes—

—Si, tal vez, pero tengo un plan, uno muy efectivo—

—Sea lo que sea, no cuentes con migo—

—Chouji, pensé que eras mi mejor amigo—

—Y lo soy, pero no te apoyaré esta vez, estas jugando con sus sentimientos Shikamaru, piénsalo; ve a pedirle disculpas—

—Estoy seguro que no se enojará, la conozco. Y si no quieres ayudarme le diré a Ino—

El chico salió en busca de su amiga para que lo ayudara a cumplir su plan. Fue a los campos de entrenamiento que su equipo solía frecuentar, mas no estaba ahí; siguió por buscar a su amiga peli rosa, posiblemente estaría con ella, pero la aludida no había visto a Ino en todo el día. Finalmente fue a la florería de la familia Yamanaka, lógicamente, ella se encontraba ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru? — Preguntó la rubia de coleta alta y orbes azulinas.

—Necesito tu ayuda—

—¿Para qué?—

—Temari me dijo que le gusto pero la rechacé ya que yo quería ser quien se lo dijera...—

—¡¿Te gusta Temari?—

—He... Am, si—

—Continua—

—Entonces planeo darle una sorpresa cuando me le declare y necesito tu ayuda—

—¿De nuevo?—

—Estoy seguro de que funcionará, sabes en que fecha estamos, considerando eso, será muy efectivo—

—Bueno ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—

—Pues...—

Después de que Shikamaru le explicara su plan, la rubia acepto gustosa; conocía muy bien a Temari y estaba segura de que lo que planeaba el Nara no era nada estúpido, en verdad funcionaría y no solo eso, le gustaría. Y todo eso se pondría en marcha al día siguiente.

-o-°-O-0-O-°-o-

**  
****Viernes 25 de diciembre. 2:30 pm.****  
**

Dos rubias comentaban tranquilamente en el parque de la aldea de Konoha: Ino Yamanaka y Temari Sabaku no. Temari no planeaba decirle a una de sus mejores amigas lo que le había ocurrido con cierto moreno, por lo que oía atentamente lo que la otra rubia le decía.

—¿En... enserio? — Preguntó no muy efusivamente la Sabaku no.

—Si, no sé que me valla a decir, pero me citó hoy en la noche. Estás enterada del baile de navidad que se va a hacer en la aldea ¿Verdad? Cerca de la puerta principal — Comentó Ino con una sonrisa muy bien fingida

—Si, me dijeron — Temari recordó que había escogido esa fecha para declarársele a Shikamaru precisamente por ese baile que se hacía año con año en la aldea, y quería que fueran juntos, pero sus espectativas se habían derrumbado cuando la rechazó de manera tan tajante.

—Shikamaru me dijo que llegara como si no fuera con él, y que lo encontraré a las 8:00 en la entrada de la aldea, lo que no me gusta es que cualquiera podría esconderse entre los árboles y espiarnos, pero no importa mucho—

—Comprendo — Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, seguiría el consejo de su amiga e iría a espiarlos, quería saber si la razón por la que la había rechazado era su amor por su compañera de equipo.

-o-°-O-0-O-°-o-

**  
****Viernes 25 de Diciembre. 6:27 pm.**

—¿Lista? — Preguntó un pelinegro con peinado de piña.

—Si — Respondió su amiga rubia.

—No olvides el plan, no olvides el plan—

—Deja de decir eso, es como la quinta vez que te escucho decirlo—

—Sé que es problemático pero estoy nervioso—

—Es de esperarse—

—¿Ya preparaste el lugar?—

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella vendrá y estará justo ahí?—

—Porque lo sé, la conozco ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Colocaste lo que te dije?—

—Si, ya está, ya lo puse y creo que eres muy supersticioso—

—Cree lo que quieras. Adiós, nos vemos a las ocho — Mencionó el moreno para caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba la rubia.

-o-°-O-0-O-°-o-

—Sé que no es una buena idea hacer esto — Pensaba en sus adentros cierta rubia de Sunagakure —Entonces... ¿Por qué no me detengo? ¡Demonios! debo estar muy enamorada. Shikamaru eres un idiota— Caminaba hacia la entrada de Konoha a fin de poder espiar a su amiga y el "idiota" del que estaba enamorada, minutos más tarde llegó al mencionado lugar.

—7:45, no está mal. Ahora... ¿Dónde me escondo? — Unos metros mas adelante pudo divisar el mejor lugar, desde dónde podría ver perfectamente lo que ocurriría sin que ella fuera visible desde el otro lado "Perfecto" Pensó al verlo. Vio su reloj —7:59, no tardará en llegar, el tendrá todo menos fama de llegar tarde—

**  
****Viernes 25 de Diciembre. 8:07 pm.**

—Ino—

—¿Si, Shikamaru?—

—Yo quiero decirte que... — El moreno hiso un pausa. La rubia que se escondía entre los arbustos estaba muriéndose de los nervios; de pronto Shikamaru desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a dos rubias muy confundidas, una que lo fingía y otra que en verdad lo sentía. Temari giró su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al pelinegro.

—¿A quién buscas? — Murmuró seductoramente al oído de Temari.

—Tú... — Sorprendida, giró su cara para encontrar esas diminutas orbes que por alguna extraña razón le provocaban insomnio 6 noches a la semana.

—Yo. Te amo problemática — Dijo para después besar a la rubia que se hallaba frente a él, pero segundos después esta misma lo separó bruscamente.

—¡Idiota! Me rechazaste y ahora llegas así a hacer esto... ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!—

—Es la verdad Temari; yo te amo—

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡No voy a permitir que...!—

—Mira arriba—

—¿Qué?—

—Que mires arriba — La chica de ojos aqua alzó la vista, y sus orbes chocaron con un peculiar adorno de plástico.

—¿Qué significa esto?—

—"Un beso dado a quien se ama bajo el muérdago" Espero que sea algo efectivo—

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Que aburrido, pero bueno — Suspiró — La tradición; la conoces ¿Cierto?—

—Si, he oído de ella, pero no sabía que fueras supersticioso—

—Y no lo soy, pero quise hacer la excepción con mi problemática favorita—

—¿Quieres decir qué todo lo planeaste?—

—Si, desde tu declaración. Me ganaste—

La rubia devoró los labios del pelinegro al darse cuenta de lo mucho que este había trabajado para hacer algo nada típico en él, algo que hiso por y para ella; algo que la conmovió completamente y sanó casi por completo la herida que dejó cuando la rechazó. Delicadamente el moreno separó sus labios gracias a la falta de aíre que hiso acto de presencia en aquel romántico momento bajo el muérdago —Como siempre lo hago— Murmuró la rubia para continuar lo que ambos querían más que cualquier otra cosa. 


End file.
